Technical Field
The present embodiments relate in general to establishing electrical connections in a down-hole environment. More specifically, embodiments relate to retaining ring contacts of an electrical connector arranged for connecting down-hole tool components in a wet environment.
Description of the Related Art
Often instruments and tools are positioned at down-hole locations within a wellbore to detect well conditions and control the operation of the well. For example, sensors and drilling tools are often provided, which receive power and communicate instructions or data signals with the surface. Often, electrical circuits with these sensors and drilling tools are completed in a down-hole environment, which may include drilling fluids or other liquids. The connection of mating components in a wet down-hole environment is often referred to as a wet-connect.
One type of electrical contact used in wet connects is a spring contact that protrudes from one mating component and exhibits sufficient resiliency and flexibility to maintain contact with a corresponding second mating component when the two mating components are engaged with one another. One concern that affects wet connects is the possibility that a protruding electrical contact will be pinched or forced from their proper location during installation or handling of the tool. This can lead to failure of the tool to establish electrical circuits required for proper operation, and may damage the tool by creating an electrical short circuit. Therefore, there is a need for the retention of resilient electrical contacts within mating components of a wet connect apparatus for use in a down-hole environment.